


Tangerine

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [69]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Fourteen years is quite long enough to turn almost anything into a habit.
Relationships: Christopher Foyle/Paul Milner
Series: Welcoming Silences [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabbles Day 4 prompt: Tangerine.

Paul walks a few steps past the storefront before he remembers and turns back. It’s odd how the habits of rationing persist two years after it ended -- but then fourteen years is long enough to turn almost anything into a habit.

He fumbles through the change in his pocket, eyeing the pyramid of oranges in the window. They look good: brightly colored and firm although almost any fresh fruit looks good at this point in the winter.

If he gets half a dozen -- he can treat himself tonight and still have a few left for Foyle when he comes down from London at the weekend.

Paul pushes open the door, wondering at the same time if his sister has their mother’s recipe for candied peel tucked away somewhere in her kitchen. 


End file.
